Nerd
by Neko-Chiine
Summary: Amu Hinamori is such a nerd! Or is she? She's holding a secret that only Ikuto can unlock..or can he?


**Okay so, here's my first FanFic for SC! (Shugo Chara!). And in this one we of course have Amu and the gang + 7 OCs! Yes, my very own OCs. :D! And yes this one has to do with Shugo Eggs as well... Teeeheee.**

**Anyways here's tha summary!:**

**Hinamori Amu was miss nerd of the school. Well, she atleast pretended to be the nerd since she is scared of being near populars. ~ I can't reveal more than that. it's based around Shugo Charas either way though. -No Pairings YET-**

**Here we goo! Also, they are all in High School.~ I will tell the ages later. BUT, Amu is 16.**

**AMU'S POV**

My alarm sounded off and startled me awake. I looked over at the bedside table and noticed it was already 7:15a.m. School starts in 15 minutes! I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, taking a shower. I then brushed my teeth and left my hair tangled. I then went to my room and opened the drawers. I pulled out a huge navy blue hoodie and baggy khaki pants. Then, I grabbed Black converse and slipped them on.

I quickly ran out of the house but then remembered I forgot my glasses. I had to run all the way back and put them on, leave the house, and make it to school in 5 minutes!

-5 minutes later-

I ran inside the classroom, panting. Luckily, everyone was talking and Nikaidou-sensei wasn't in yet. I walked to my seat and put my bag to the side. And who would've guessed one of the most stuck-up populars would come to my desk. No one right? Well, she did. Saaya. I forgot her last name, though... Oh well.

"Hi, nerd," she sneered. I gave her a 'what-do-you-want' look and she stuck her nose in the air. Gag alert.

"Yes, miss Annoying?" I smirked as I talked to her. Her eyes went wide slightly and a frown was placed onto her face.

"Nerd, you're not invited to my party this weekend. Just letting you know just in-case you try to do anything." she then giggled afterwards.

"Uh, if I'm not invited why tell me? Who'd want to go to that lame party anyways? Sounds like a waste of precious time. Especially since you're there." I retorted. She furrowed her eyebrows and was about to reply back when another poplular walked in. Mika Tsukilona. She has shoulder length hair which is pink and purple. She has pinkish-red eyes and pale skin. Today she wore her hair in a ponytail with a sports hoodie, short shorts, knee length black socks, and white Converse. She's one of the nice populars.

(I'm going to include small files on them)

**Name: **Mika Tsukilona

**Age: **16

**Favorite Color: **Green

**Secret: **Unknown, but some poeple say she's afraid of cheerleaders.

Saaya squealed and ran over to Mika. Mika doesn't really like Saaya, but she can stand her. You could see a flash of annoyance cross her face when Saaya glomped her. I giggled inwardly when Mika tried to wiggle Saaya off of her arm. As I was giggling silently at their antics, Nikaidou-sensei walked in.

"Everyone, get to your seat. We have a new student today!~" he squealed like a happy highschool girl. She/he must be something, because barely anything makes Nikaidou-sensei do that. Everyone sat down, whispering to each other about the new student. Let me fill you in on why they are so hyped up. My highschool barely ever gets new students. Considering it's only for rich kids and such. Plus, you have to have good grades to get in. Which most people don't have in this area. As I was saying all this to you, imaginary person inside my head, the new student walked in. She had hot pink hair, pinker than mine, Shining lavender eyes, nice build, and she had porcelain white skin. She was wearing a sweater which is baggy around the arms, but not too much. She had black skinny jeans on, black converse, and around 5 bead necklaces on.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Miina Nano. Nice to meet chuu~! I love the color pink and uh, I hate anything that's annoying! Especially skipping." she cheered happily. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Saaya. A look of hate spread over her face for a second and she started talking again.

"I can already see the most annoying girl in here. You with the brown hair, I'm warning you. You come in 5 feet of me and you'll regret it" she had the darkest aura surrounding her at the last part. She then scanned the room once more and landed on me. Her eyes started twinkling and she winked. Okay then..weird much?

Nikaidou-sensei then cleared his throat, "Well then, Nano-san, you may sit next to Himamori-san. Please raise your hand, Himamori-san." I raised my hand nonchalently, but on the inside I was nervous. What if she hated me? Bad start on having someone new to sit next to. And wait a sec...HiMamori-san? What the heck!

"Uh, Sensei, it's Hinamori. Not Himamori." I said, sweat-dropping.

"Ahh, yes yes. Anyways, please go to your seat Nano-san" he said. Nano-san then walked over and sat down next to me. She wrote on a small piece of scrap paper then nonchalantly passed it to me.

_**Hinamori-san? What's your first name? And can I call you bye it puhleeze.? ^u^ You can call me Miina. Nice ta meet cha! -Miina**_

I smiled on the inside at the note. She wasn't like the populars who made fun of me for how I look. Maybe I'll have a friend now? I wrote back to her saying:

_**My name is Amu. And yeah, you can call me by my first name. And I will~. Nice to meet cha too. -Amu**_

I passed it back to her and watched her for response. She gave me a thumbs-up and a wink. Then, she started to pay attention to class. Good thing is, is that next period is lunch. Finally.

-Lunch Time-

The bell rang for lunch and I got up, just to be tugged down by Miina.

"Amu, uh, can I eat lunch with you today?" she nervously asked, scratching the back of her head shyly. Yay, the first time someone's asked to. Well, other than my sisters.

"Ano, sure! But, you do know sitting with me will bring down your reputation right?" My face fell, imagining that she wouldn't want to sit with me now. She just nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Reputation, Smesutation. That doesn't matter to me!" She giggled and we ran to the lunch room.

-In the Lunch Room-

As soon as we walked into the lunch room, I spotted my two sisters. Ikira Hinamori and Usagi Hinamori.

**NAME: **Ikira Hinamori

**AGE: **17

**HEIGHT: **5"5'

**SECRET: **Scared of robots.

**FAVORITE COLOR: **Blue

**NAME: **Usagi Hinamori

**AGE: **14

**HEIGHT: **4"11'

**SECRET: **Hates Preps

**FAVORITE COLOR: **White

I pulled Miina over to my sisters. Ikira has shoulder-length layered black hair, green eyes, slim figure, and porcelain skin. She's sort of short and sort of tall. She's wearing a white and black checkered shirt with a black vest over it, a blue and white tie (Made for just the seniors), a white skirt with a black trim, Thigh-high black socks, and white converse.

Usagi has knee-length indigo hair, bright red eyes, peach colored skin, and a childish figure. She looks like she could be in 2nd grade. She's wearing a white tanktop with a short black vest, a black knee-long skirt, blue socks, and blue converse. She's currently a freshman and the baby of the group.

Well, those are my two sisters. I introduced Miina to the both of them and we all sat down. I usually don't eat lunch so I just talked to them while they ate. About halfway through lunch, things got bad. We were enjoying our time together, but Saaya and her little followers just instantaneously popped up behind me. She was holding a garbage can and dumped it all over me. I sat there, shocked, while watching Ikira's, Usagi's, and Miina's jaws drop. I covered my face with my bangs and ran out of the lunch room. Why does everyone have to hate me? I know I dress like this. But it isn't my fault! None of it is my fault!

_**"Then why let it continue...Amu..?" **_ I looked around. Looking for the voice that just spoke to me. I saw no one. I ran to the sakura tree outside of the school gate. I sank down onto my backside and cried.

_**"Amu.. Do you want to change everything? I can help. Just wish for your would-be self.." **_I cried harder. I wanted it all to end! I opened my teary eyes and yelled.

"I WISH I COULD FIND MY WOULD-BE SELF!" As soon as I yelled, a bright blue, green, and pink light emitted from around me. When the light faded, there were three eggs. A pink/red one with hearts, A blue one with spades, and a green one with clovers. (A/N: is that right? iduno.) They all cracked and out came these little chibis. (A/N: I won't explain what they look like cause im lazy and if you watched SC then you should know.)

"Konnichiwa, Amu-chan! I'm Ran!" squealed the pink one. "I'm one of your would-be selves! You want to be girly, cute, and loved!"

"Yo, I'm Miki. I'm the other would-be self. The one where you want to be creative and voiced. You want for people to listen to you," the blue one said.

"Hello, Amu! I'm Suu! I'm your last would-be self. You want to be sweet, gentle, and caring! Desu!" the green one said. I looked at them with a 'WTH' face. Ran and Suu giggled while Miki was sketching.

"Whatcha sketching, Miki? Desu." Suu asked.

"Amu's face. It's a once-in-a-lifetime picture,"Miki smirked. I stared at them and pinched my arm. This has GOT to be a dream. It has to be! Unless I'm crazy. While I was thinking to myself, Ikira, Usagi, and Miina ran towards me. They gasped when they saw the three chibis.

"Oh my! Shugo Charas! You have them too?" Miina shouted.

"Lil' sis finally got hers. Whoop-de-frakin'-do." Ikira nonchalantly said, smiling playfully.

"Ooh! What are those cute little chibis, nee-chan?" Usagi squealed. I looked at Akira and saw something floating next to her. I've never seen it before so I stared at it. It was another chibi. This one had waist-long blue hair, red eyes, and peach-colored skin. She was wearing a leather jacket with blue hearts on it and black shorts. She looked bored. I then looked over at Miina and saw a chibi floating next to her as well. She had a black and white ballet dress on with black lacy shoes. She had knee length pink hair, Purple eyes, and porcelain skin. The two chibis went over to the three chibis that hatched a minute ago and they talked together. I stared at Miina and Ikira.

"Explain." I said.

"Welllll, you see, we all have a uh.. thingy inside of us. It's like a heart egg, or somethin' like that. When we figure out our would-be selves, some of us get these lil' chibis. We're able to transform into them and use some of their powers. Like watch this." Ikira explained. She then grabbed her chibi and put her on her shoulder.

"This is Rumi. I'll show you how we transform." She said.

"Chara Nari: Black Robot!" She shouted and a blue light wrapped around her. She grew knee-length blue hair and keen red eyes. She gained metal gloves and high-heeled cleat boots. She had a thigh-long leather jacked with a black shirt with a blue heart underneath it. She also go black leather skinny jeans. Let's just say she looked awesome. She also had a long ice-blue staff in her hand. It looked like it was glass.

"This is my chara transformation. Miina you do the same." She said, looking over at Miina. Miina fidgeted and brought her chibi over.

"This is Suki. I'll show you my transformation." she smiled.

"Chara Nari: Pink Ballet!" she yelled. A pink light swirled around her and she grew thigh-long hair, dark purple eyes, and whiter skin. She wore a puffy and layered dress that was white underneath and black ontop. She also wore black laced up ballet shoes that went up to her knees. She wore long black gloves up to her elbows and a piece of black lace around her thigh. She, like Ikira, gained a staff with black and pink trim with a pink diamond on top.

"This is my chara transformation. In time you will also learn yours. Do not rush it though." She said, grinning. She also had sharper canines than before. After that, they both transformed back to normal.

"MIINA! I sense an X-Egg!" Suki shouted.

"Meh, another one. Amu come with. You'll learn something else, X-Eggs." Ikira said, picking Usagi up and taking her in. She then came back and transformed once more, as did Miina. Ikira then picked me up and they ran to where the x-egg was located. When we got there, Miina froze. I looked to see where she was looking and there was a silouhette. A male.

"Ikuto!" Miina shouted. "Stop this non-sense!" she looked as if she was about to cry. I then looked back up at the male and saw him smirking at Miina. He had shaggy/layered blue hair, deep piercing royal blue eyes, porcelain skin, and a devilish look to him. He was in his chara nari with dark blue neko ears and tail. He was wairing a stomach-short shirt with a silver cross on it that had the back longer all the way down to his knees. He also had tight fitting blue skinnies and black combat boots.

"Miina, Miina, Miina. It is not non-sense if I win something from it. Sadly. no embryo this time. But, seeing your pretty face is enough. And oh look! You brought a girl here. She's a nerd though..." He smirked. The nerve of that guy! I got off of Ikira's back.

"Yo, whoever the heck you are, who do you think you are to say things like that? Not important enough of a person, considering I don't know you." I yelled. The nerve he has! As I said that, a pink glow appeared around me, and suddenly I transformed. (A/N: Ran's Transformation.)

"My Heart: Unlock!" I yelled.

**OKAY SO ... How is it for the first chapter? Shorter than I expected.. And yeah, only three OCs this time. The other four will come later.**

**I also forgot the disclaimer so here:**

**This is a FANFICTION site so of course I dont own.**

**BYE EVERYONEEE~!**

**R&R (Please? 3)**


End file.
